


Pride

by Gabberwocky



Series: Bluepulse Week 2016 [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, bluepulse week 2016, probably written horribly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: Bluepulse week day 1- Love Wins





	

Jaime Reyes had a problem. 

Its name was Bart Allen. 

Ever since the youngest speedster had come into his life, Jaime was finding it hard to suppress the... other side of his sexuality. 

He was bisexual, but with his home life, he wasn't out yet. To anyone. He simply ignored his attraction to other boys. And he'd been doing a good job of it, too. At least, until Bart Allen showed up. 

At first, Jaime thought it was just a crush and ignored it. Kept ignoring it, until months had passed and it wasn't a crush now, Jaime had fallen and fallen  _hard._

_Shit._

He finally admitted it to himself with a small sigh. 

* * *

"I'm... bisexual" Jaime said randomly one day, months after he realized he was in love with one of his best friends. 

Bart looked up. "Oh. Cool. I'm pansexual."

Jaime smiled. "I never knew that... though it should have been obvious."

Bart looks over at Jaime and how he was fidgeting. "You ok, her-ma-no?"

The Hispanic boy looked down. "I'm not... out yet. To anyone. And you mangled 'hermano' again, ese. The H is silent."

Bart grinned. "There's my Jaime"

Jaime frowned slightly at that, causing the speedster to backtrack quickly. 

"N-not that that has to mean anything! I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable, I just wantedtosaythatyourmybestfriendand-"

"Bart, speed talk."

"-imaybemightbeinloverwithyouandyourjustsocuteand-"

"Bart. Bart!" Jaime sighed, planting a chaste kiss on Bart's cheek."

Bart stopped and Jaime laughed. 

"I can't understand speed talk, but I think I caught love in there somewhere. And if I'm right, then... I love you, too"

Bart's beaming smile lit the room and Jaime smiled along with him and, despite still being nervous about coming out to the rest of the team and his parents, he knew he'd be ok as long as Bart was with because... Love always wins. 


End file.
